


Easy Company

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [108]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End to the Beginning, F/F, Fluff, It starts with the show scene and then just gets gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It was someone else behind the shower door that evening.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Easy Company**

* * *

_It was someone else behind the shower door that evening._

* * *

"I thought you were room service," Addison Montgomery says to her ex-husband, Derek Shepherd, as he appears at her hotel room door.

She turns and lets him in though, as she sits on the edge of the bed with her hair still wet, drying slowly on the white fluffy bathrobe.

Derek sighs as he closes the door, facing her, before he begins speaking "I feel terrible," Derek says, his voice soft and his eyes gentle like a puppy's. "I'm not proud of what I did."

Addison looks at the floor as he continues.

"You deserve better."

The words echo in Addison's ears, and she feels redeemed a little, having waited for so long for him to say those words to her.

"And I'm sorry about that."

She meets his eyes again.

"And I'm sorry about the panties. And the prom."

Addison nearly laughs at this. Of all things that Derek could apologize for, it would definitely be about his ex-mistress' underwear.

Addison takes a long sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry I did that."

Addison lets him continue as she considers her own sins. Should she apologize again? Or has she already had enough of that.

Derek joins her on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Addison says quietly.

_We tried._

"I'm sorry I did that, too."

She is, and they've both paid for, and learned from it.

"Our marriage is over," Derek says next, and Addison says "yeah, I guess it is," in a more shake voice than she might have liked to.

"It's all my fault," Derek mopes, and Addison does her best not to interrupt him. "God, this is incredibly sad."

Addison nods, as Derek repeats 'incredibly sad,' to himself, and Addison gulps as she hears the door to the washroom open behind them.

"Uh-" a voice stammers, shocked at Addison's unexpected guest.

Derek makes a 'whoa,' gesture as he looks back at Addison, and then at the person coming out of the washroom, also wrapped in a towel, hair also still wet from the shower.

"Hello?" Calls the voice, confused because this hadn't been a part of the plan earlier.

"You have a guest," says Derek, eyebrows raised at exactly who it is who had already apparently been spending time in his ex-wife's hotel room.

"I do," Addison says to him, with a look that spoke gallons of 'and it's absolutely none of your business anymore.'

"And your guest just happens to be-" Derek goes to continue, but they're all interrupted by another person bursting into the room, the door never having been locked when Derek had left himself in minutes earlier.

"Oh. Well, this is awkward," says another voice, as the person walks into the room taking in the sight of the three of them.

"I never invited him?" Addison says, rather confused at the sudden presence of her former lover who is currently standing in her doorstep half-naked, having somehow arrived here all the way from New York.

"I was looking for Derek, actually," Mark shrugs, and Derek facepalms at his lack of subtlety.

"Wait, is this- is this the guy that-" the voice emerging from the washroom calls out to all of them.

"Yes. This is Mark. Mark, meet Meredith. Meredith, meet Mark," Addison gestures, as she motions for Mark to come into the room so at least he's not standing in the hallway in his underwear anymore.

"Oh, and you must be Derek's lusty intern. Hello there, I've heard a lot about you," Mark grins widely.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face," Addison laughs.

"Yeah, and it appears that said lusty intern has now been hanging out with my ex-wife," Derek says slightly bitterly.

"Hey, at least I waited until we were divorced," Addison reports back to him.

"Yeah, she got you on that one," Mark chimes in.

"Wait, if you were waiting for Derek in that state of undress, were you two-" Merek points between Derek and Mark, as she quints at them, and then looks at Addison.

Derek looks at the floor, and Addison slaps him teasingly on the wrist, calling him a bit of a hypocrite.

"So, are we all going to just stay here and celebrate, or what?" Mark suggests with a smirk, and all of them just laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Goodnight McSteamy," Meredith says as she finally steps out of the washroom and ushers Mark and Derek out of Addison's room.

"Okay, well if you two are up for an orgy, we'll be in Derek's room," Mark calls out behind him as Derek tells him that his room is on the twenty-fourth floor, and that he'd gotten the number wrong.

"I think they think we're a 'thing,' now," Meredith giggles as she sits on the bed beside Addison, taking the spot where Derek had just been sitting.

"Yup, and Mark is definitely ranting about it to Derek," Addison laughs as she wraps her arm around the blonde woman.

"And to think, we havn't even kissed or anything. We took separate showers!" Meredith laughs.

"Yup, perception is everything. Thanks for keeping me company by the way. It's been a wild ride today, and this probably takes the cake of it all," says Addison.

"No problem, thanks for having me over. I was looking forward to this snuggles and champagne party all day," Meredith smiles.

"Y'know…" Addison says nervously. "If you wanted to fix the part about the 'no kissing', we could... But only if you're interested in that, I mean, I don't want to impose anything," Addison offers.

"I think I'm interested," Meredith teases as she sets Addison's glass of champagne on the table.

"Well alright then," Addison grins as she pulls Meredith gently into her lap.

"Gotta live up to those expectations, right?" Meredith jokes lightly as she settles her hands on either side of Addison's face.

"Right," Addison smiles as she leans in halfway.

_Meredith leans in the other half of the way, and the rest after the kissing is history._

They kiss for a little while, their hands comforting each other before it gets heated, and Meredith pulls away before they end up going too far, and too fast.

"Do you still want to stay?" Addison asks her, unsure of whether or not this changes things between them, or their plans, for that matter.

"Yeah, I'll stay. And I'll give you a cuddle, just like we talked about," Meredith says as she hands Addison her champagne glass back.

"Cheers," says Addison.

"Cheers," says Meredith.

They enjoy their bubbly drinks before Addison tucks herself into Meredith's arms, and Meredith curls herself around the redhead and turns the light off.

"I'll help you take the rings off tomorrow if you want. I think they just might need a little soap on them," says Meredith, as she runs her hands soothingly through Addison's hair.

"Thanks," says Addison, as she fidgets with them. "I couldn't get them to loosen up just by tugging."

Meredith nods, and then sighs happily into Addison's form as she starts drifting to sleep under the white fluffy covers and many pillows the Archfield hotel has provided.

_And they're both glad that for the first time in a long while, that having company could just be this easy._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's note:_

Hey folks, hope you enjoyed this short ficlet adaptation of a scene in the show that was also iconic. As for a roadmap, this one is scheduled to remain t-rated, and to actually progress backward in time to this moment. Let me know what you think of it :).

**bobbiejelly**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

Hey there lovelies! Thanks for reading this, and as a heads up, this is a prequel to the last chapter :) Enjoy!.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Easy Company 2**

* * *

_It was someone else behind the shower door that evening._

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd-" Meredith Grey rushes towards Addison's side as she catches up to her service.

The redhead doctor turns around and sighs a little before she addresses her, "It's Montgomery…"

"What?" Meredith says, still a bit dazed and confused at this hour of the morning.

"Montgomery. My name, the divorce just went through this morning, so just 'Montgomery,' okay?" Addison gives the blonde a small smile as they head towards the patients.

All the while, Meredith's head is spinning. Addison's got a divorce. Addison's divorced Derek. Addison is single.

_Oh no._

When that thought hits her mind, Meredith tries desperately to focus on the work in front of them because she cannot do this. She can't think about the way that she likes to stare at Addison's hair, or her pale shoulders, or the way that she looks in those skirts.

"Dr. Grey, present?" Addison _Montgomery_ says to her, and Meredith clears her throat and tries to get it together without being too distracted.

"Okay then," Addison says after, as they head over to their next patient.

Meredith lets out a sigh of relief before she smiles up at Addison, who, in turn, is smiling at her, too.

_Eek!_

Meredith should potentially feel more conflicted about crushing over the woman whose husband she'd seduced like, three days ago. Actually, she feels absolutely awful and she really wants to figure out why Addison isn't yelling at her or posting more of her underwear up on the bulletin board in public.

"Are you ready, Grey?" Addison asks her, and Meredith blinks twice before she nods and smiles again.

_She just can't stop smiling._

"Okay then," says Addison. "Actually, we have a little bit of extra time before the next case. Would you like to get coffee?" Addison offers.

"Yeah," Meredith nearly leaps at her, but you just walks alongside her instead.

On the way to the coffee cart, Addison actually starts talking to Meredith. As if they were friends. And it freaks Meredith out a little.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Meredith eventually blurts out as Addison hands her a latte she's paid for.

"Well, I don't really have any reason not to be anymore," Addison shrugs, as she picks up her mocha.

"You're not holding a grudge at me?" Meredith asks her.

"Not currently," Addison laughs. "The first time you really didn't know. And to be honest, the prime finally settled a reason for him to leave me. Or for me to leave him. Sure, we spent over ten Easter's together, but we weren't happy in the end, and that's hardly good for anyone," Addison shrugs.

"I just can't believe you're this happy after a divorce," Meredith says, rather impressed.

"Well, I'm trying to look on the bright side, as I said this morning. I'm resolving myself not to change my mind about that," says Addison, as she sips her mocha and they sit down on one of the benches outside.

"Yeah, the bright side," Meredith giggles, and she shyly drinks her latte as she feels Addison studying her.

"Plus, I can hardly blame him, can I? I mean, you're beautiful, Meredith," Addison says very genuinely, and it causes Meredith to gasp and for her cheeks to heat up.

"Th-thanks," Meredith fumbles, as she drinks a long sip of her coffee as she tries to figure out a response to that.

"So, are you going to be snapping up my ex-husband now that he's finally on the market for you?" Addison asks in a gossipy way, and Meredith can't help but burst out laughing.

"It's just so funny you're asking me this," Meredith giggles.

"Well, if I want the best gossip, I may as well go right to the source, right?" Addison laughs as well.

"True," says Meredith.

"So, are you?" Addison asks seriously this time, and Meredith drops her gaze before she looks at the ground.

"I don't know," Meredith admits honestly. It's tempting, really, because she knows how much Derek wants her, how much he claims that he loves her. But on the other hand, she doesn't love him, and she certainly doesn't feel the chemistry the same way she does with Addison right now as they banter easily over coffee.

"Well, if you're not rushing to make plans with him tonight… Would you like to come over tonight?" Addison asks Meredith, and Meredith can tell she's really asking, and she's really attached to her answer because she's biting her lip as if she were nervous.

"You don't have plans with McSteamy?" Meredith blurts out, then bites her own lip quickly.

_So awkward._

"No, I decided against a trans-continental booty call to take the pain away," Addison offers.

"So you're not seeing Mark tonight?" Meredith confirms with her.

"So I'm not seeing Mark tonight, plus I feel as though Derek might not be all too pleased to see him" Addison smiles.

"We can hang out then," Meredith tries to say casually, and her heart nearly explodes by the way Addison's smile gets bigger immediately.

"Great," says Addison. "I'll order a pizza," she smiles.

"Sure," says Meredith. "Let me know when and where to come by."

Addison nods at Meredith, and Meredith feels giddy beyond belief. She practically skips her way to the cafeteria where she finds Cristina staring at her strangely, and all the rest of her friends just eating their lunches as normal.

"You've got a date with Dr. Shepherd tonight," Cristina deadpans as if she's correct.

"She's not called that anymore, they got a divorce," Meredith corrects her just as Addison had that very morning. "And it's not a date-date, she just asked me to come over for pizza," Meredith insists to her friends.

"Ooh, even better. You've got a date with Satan today, and you haven't told McDreamy about it yet, have you?" Cristina teases.

"Hey, he left her, it's none of his business," Meredith shrugs as she eats her salad.

"But does he know you've left him?" Cristina asks wisely.

"Shoot, I probaby should clear that up," Meredith shakes her head at herself. "Ooh, gotta go, that's Addison paging me," Meredith brightens like a christmas tree, and Cristina just laughs as she stares at her friend in utter disbelief.

"Your life will never cease to amaze me," utters Cristina.

And Meredith doesn't hear her, because she's already halfway to OB-GYN.

When she gets there, Addison is cradling the patient, because that's just what one does with infants, and Meredith holds out her hands until Addison gives her a turn.

"So she has pyloric stenosis, so we'll operate on her stomach valve, and then she'll be good," Addison says.

"And then she'll feel so much better," Meredith smiles, and Addison lets her hold the baby as long as she wants to before the surgery.

The baby coos at them, and they both giggle, and Meredith feels an urge to ask Addison to cuddle with her and the baby but she holds herself back from it, not wanting to make things weird or uncomfortable.

Addison seems to read her mind though, because she goes to sit in the rocking chair in the NICU, and she beckons Meredith to join her.

"Are you sure, I'm not as little as this one," Meredith gestures so Addison can see that she means the baby.

"I'm sure," says Addison. "You're quite comfortable," she assures, and with that, Addison opens her arms wide, and tucks Meredith and the baby against her chest.

Meredith sighs into the contact, and Addison rocks them slowly.

Addison mentions something about touch being good for development, and Meredith goes along with it easily because she doesn't want to let go of either of them.

It's soft, and it's warm, and Meredith just basks in how cozy it is with Addison rubbing her back as she cradles the baby's head in her arms.

It might have looked strange to an onlooker, but just by chance nobody bothers them, and they just enjoy their time until the baby's surgery.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

. Welcome to a second prequel, folks. This chapter occurs chronologically before the previous one.

* * *

**Easy Company 3**

* * *

_It was someone else behind the shower door that evening._

* * *

Meredith smiles and makes gooey facial expressions at the infant before her as she presses her nose to the glass.

This time George isn't here, but this always does make her feel better, and today she just seems to need to feel better for once, minus the tequila.

She giggles as the baby wiggles in its incubator.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," Meredith hears a voice emerge from behind her, and that's when she knows she's been caught.

_Shoot._

Meredith knows that she wasn't going to get away with this forever, but she thought she'd been more subtle about sneaking around like this, and ironically this is what's finally catching up to her.

"They make me feel better," Meredith mumbles, frozen to the spot, and preparing to be told off by the voice behind her.

"Yeah," the voice softens. "They really do."

Meredith turns around at this point, and she's surprised to find the owner of the voice smiling at her with an amused expression, rather than with an angry one.

"Can't really blame you, this is one of my favorite pastimes as well. So much that I've built a career on it," she laughs, and Meredith laughs along with her.

"So you're not working now?" Meredith inquires.

"Oh, I am. Sort-of. I'm on call now, but I don't have a surgery," she jokes, and Meredith nods at her.

"What, even Satan has a soft spot for babies," she smiles, and Meredith laughs out loud at the sight of Addison Montgomery-Shepherd calling _herself_ 'Satan.'

"For what it's worth, I wasn't actually calling you that," Meredith offers, as she watches the baby wiggle in the incubator.

"No, that would have been my husband. Soon to be my ex-husband, probably," Addison says offhandedly, and Meredith quirks her eyebrow at that one.

"Really!?" Meredith tries not to yelp.

"Really," Addison chuckles. "He's not that interested anymore, and I don't see how dragging it out any longer will help either of us," Addison says wisely.

"He's not interested?" Meredith exclaims before she can contain herself.

"Doesn't seem to be," Addison says, not seeming to be too bitter about it. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just… Surprised that's all…" Meredith trails off, hiding her blush with her hands.

"That he's uninterested?" Addison laughs.

"Yeah. I mean you're like, you so like, yeah," Meredith mumbles, and Addison's expression becomes even more amused at that.

"And what does that mean, huh, Grey?" Addison says teasingly.

"I'm not telling you that," Meredith grumbles.

"Not even to cheer up someone who has to ask for a divorce later this morning?" Addison asks her.

"Nope. You're not gonna hear anything about that from me. You're not gonna hear about me calling you 'leggy and fabulous,' because that would just be way too embarrassing," Meredith rambles.

"Ah but I believe you just did," Addison quips.

"And you're not gonna hear anymore about it. Nope!" Meredith cheers as she concentrates pointedly on the baby.

"And now I'm just pleased to hear that there's more," Addison smiles happily, as she looks at Meredith with an endeared expression.

"I never said that," Meredith tries to deny it.

"I filled in the blanks myself," Addison smiles, as she watches the blush form again on the blonde woman's cheeks.

"Can I hold the baby?" Meredith asks, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe later, she's resting now," says Addison, not wanting to disrupt it.

"Alright," Meredith takes that as a promise.

"Sometimes you know, I wonder when the instinct goes away. With babies we have a natural instinct to want to hold them. And then once we're older, it just… Dissipates…" Addison says a bit sadly.

"You want to be held?" Meredith picks out from all that.

"I never said that," Addison sighs.

"You implied it," Meredith counters.

"I did."

Meredith nods slowly as she extends a hand slowly over to Addison, giving her plenty of time to shift away if she doesn't want to be touched like that, especially given who she is to the woman.

Addison doesn't move away though, instead she just shifts closer as Meredith wraps her arm around Addison's shoulder and nuzzles her head under the taller woman's chin.

"He's a fool not to want to hold you," Meredith says softly, as she feels Addison wrap her arms back around her.

"Thanks, Grey," Addison says, and Meredith can swear she hears the redhead sniffle a little, before she recovers.

"She's really cute," Meredith says, motioning to the baby.

"She is," Addison agrees. "Do you want in on this case later?" Addison offers.

"If you don't mind," Meredith smiles.

"No problem," says Addison. "I'll have Bailey page you," says Addison, as she snuggles into the top of Meredith's head.

"You're not gonna tell her I snuck off of scut work to go visit the babies, are you?" Meredith asks her.

"I won't if you don't," Addison smiles.

_It's nice for them both to be sharing the secrets, for once._

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith smiles as she marvels at the baby who has just woken up, and who is now babbling.

"Everyone has their guilty pleasures, Meredith," Addison says slowly, and Meredith's whole body heats up at Addison's words.

She's trying not to take it 'that way,' but when she meets Addison's eyes, she knows that the thoughts that had just flashed through her mind had also just beein running through Addison's.

"Are these guilty pleasures of yours things we should be talking about around the babies?" Meredith teases.

"Oh, most certainly not," Addison says.

"We'll have to talk about those some other time then, I guess," Meredith says as she gets a page, and reluctantly untangles herself from Addison.

"We will," says Meredith, and she takes Addison's smile and her nod towards her as a promise.

_Indeed._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *


End file.
